It's a Christmas love story - Drabble
by imgoodifyourgood
Summary: I wrote this in December, and posted it on my IG account. This takes place after 5.10 when kensi is sent to Afghanistan


INSTAGRAM ncisfan16

TUMBLR imgood-ifyourgood

PLEASE follow me :)

* * *

Kensi POV: I've been in Afghanistan for four weeks and one day. Which means away from LA for four weeks and one day, away from my family for four weeks and one day, away from Deeks for four weeks and one day. Today's Christmas. A day that's supposed to be spent with family, friends and loved ones. Mine isn't though. I snuck a call to Nell last week (we had phones up here but strictly for work and we didn't have service a lot) asking if she could set up a videocall with Deeks. At least I would be able to talk to him but I wish I could be with him. But sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to.

Since i finally have reception I got a text from Nell, "call me when you can" I quickly walk away from the group and call Nell.

"Hey Nell!"

"Kensi! Are you okay?Hows the mission? Are you okay?Did I ask you that alre-"

"Nell." I interrupted she kept babbling "Nell!"

"Yea...oh sorry kens. We're just worried about you, we're all really worried."

"I'm fine, Nell why did you want me to call you?"

"Oh, about video chatting Deeks."

I feel butterflies in my stomach. The chance of seeing him, even if its not face to face makes me all excited.

" so can I?!"

" I'm sorry kens, but no."

My stomach drops. I don't respond. "Kens? Are you there?"

"Yea Nell, I'm still here. How come we can't?"

"He's... He's got... He's got plans."

"Oh."

" I'm sorry kens.."

She's cut off by granger who just walks up to me saying, "Ms. Blye it's time to go back to camp."

As soon as I see him walk away I pick up the phone, "Nell i got to go but thanks, a lot. It means a lot. I miss you. Oh and merry Christmas."

She responds, " merry Christmas kens. He misses you a lot, just to let you know."

I hang up the phone and join everyone on our way back to camp. We start walking back, driving would be to obvious and would draw attention to us. I can't help but think about Deeks , he's busy. On Christmas, who's he with. Did he meet someone else, someone better than me. Someone who will talk to him about how they feel. No, he wouldn't do that to me, he promised me patience, right?

My thoughts are interrupted by one of the men I befriended, nick, who looks at me.

He begins, " are you okay Kensi? You seem a little...sad"

"I just miss my.." I didn't know what to call him so I just stuck with what we usually said.

"I just miss my partner." He gives me a look and raises his eyebrow then laughs

"What's so funny?"

"Just partner?"

I don't know how to respond. I just say, "yeah"

" you hesitated. It's not just partners."

"We'll he's my best friend too." Leaving the fact that he might be my boyfriend too out

He smiles and then looks at his left hand. "My partner and I said that too. Just friends."

I look at him curiously, " we'll what happened." He lifts up his left hand showing me a ring on his finger "we got married."

He smiles at me then puts his hand down.

"How" I ask "when you work together it's complicated. How'd you do it."

"Time, patience, communication and love."

"Okay Maybe were more than partners."

he just laughs and we keep walking 45 mins later We're at the campsite with our backs to the door facing a table planning how we our going to enter a house were we believe some hostages are being held.

"I think we should have two in front, two in the back and one on each side."

A familiar voice responds," I think the two on the side would be a waste, there's no windows. It would be better to have 3 in front 3 in back."

"That's a good Idea thanks Deeks."

Deeks, wait Deeks I turn around and see the person I'd least expect to see. Deeks. His blonde hair messy his eyes blue as ever.

" Deeks." I say "what are you doing here?"

"Oh I can leave. Oh, wait that's right. Im not in 's a 16 hour flight."

I hear a couple laughs behind me.

"No that's not what i meant. I meant what are you doing in Afghanistan. Shouldn't you be in LA."

"Oh that little town."

More laughs behind me. He takes a couple step towards me, "I missed you."

A smile spreads across my face.

He takes another step "Plus fern I was busy and I couldn't video chat."

"Wait. You mean, you being busy was that you were on a 16 hour flight to visit me."

"Basically."

Granger coughs behind me and I turn around he smiles then Deeks says, "with the help of granger of course."

I look at granger and say, "thank you."

I turn back to deeks and he says, "I missed you ."

"I missed you too Deeks."

He pulls me into a tight hug and whispers through my hair, "Merry Christmas kens ."

"What no fern?" I whisper back He whispers into my ear,

" because this isn't max visiting fern. This is Deeks visiting kensi, because deeks can't stand being away from kensi for more than 4 weeks and one day."p

* * *

INSTAGRAM ncisfan16

TUMBLR imgood-ifyourgood

PLEASE follow me :)


End file.
